Peter's New Girlfriend
by Scary-Boo
Summary: An old story I found, so be nice.


Disclaimer: The characters from Kung Fu: TLC are not mine, but the others are.

Peter's New Girlfriend

"Kermit, why did you drag me to this bar?" Peter Cain asked the x-merce.

"Well, Peter your car blew up again so you need me to take you home," explained Kermit looking around the club, "but I have to pick up an old family friend that works here."

"As a stripper?"

"No, actually she's a singer and she's going to the police academy. She'll be graduating next year."

"Oh."

"There she is," Kermit pointed.

Peter looked in the direction Kermit was pointing. He saw a medium height woman with long silky black hair, brown sparkling eyes, full red lips, her skin was tan, she also had white sparkling teeth, and she was wearing tight black jeans that showed off her figure, a black t-shirt which also showed off her figure, and green lenses sunglasses that matched Kermit's perfectly on top of her head.

"Wow, who's that?" asked Peter.

"Her name is Sky Lee," Kermit answered, "she's my god-daughter also around your age maybe a year or two younger than you."

"She's beautiful," Peter explained.

"Yes, she is," Kermit stated. They went into comfortable silence. Sky smiled at them and started walking toward them. Then someone called her name; to Peter it was all happening in slow motion, so she turned around. At the side of his eye Peter saw Kermit was reaching for his Desert Eagle.

"Kermit, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Oh, nothin' kid," Kermit answered, "I just don't like that guy."

"What guy?" Peter asked turning around to face Sky again.

"That guy," Kermit answered. Peter's mouth dropped open. "Close your mouth, kid," Kermit said. His mouth closed with a snap.

"She has a boyfriend?" Peter asked.

"More like a pest," answered Kermit, "She dumped him weeks ago."

"Charlie, I told you no, and that's it," Sky replied to the tall guy in front of her.

"Come on, Sky, give me another chance," Charlie said.

"No," Sky shook her head, "I didn't like the way you treated me, and I still don't." She turned away and walked toward Peter and Kermit again. Charlie grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. "Charlie, let me go," Sky ordered calmly.

"No, not until you take me back," Charlie said.

"My god-father is right over there; don't make me have to call him over here."

"I don't really care."

"I mean it Charlie; I will call him over here."

"I can take him and his friend."

"Kermit!"

Hearing his name Kermit jogged over to Sky with Peter right behind him. "Is this guy bothering you?" Kermit asked eyeing Charlie up and down.

"Yes, he just won't leave me alone," Sky stated.

Kermit took out his Desert Eagle, crossed his arms, and petted it. Charlie looked very nervous and he started to back away slowly with his hands raised slightly, "Look man, I was just talking to her that's all."

"You've talked to her; now you can go," Kermit said. Charlie nodded his head and rushed off.

"Thanks, Kermit," Sky smiled and hugged him around his waist.

"No problem, baby," Kermit said hugging back. They let go of each other and turned toward Peter.

"Who's this, Kermit?"

"Oh, sorry. Sky this is my friend and partner in crime Peter Cain, Peter this is my god-daughter and the apple of my eye Sky Lee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cain," Sky said sticking out a hand.

"Oh, believe me the pleasure is all mine Miss. Lee. And you may call me Peter," Peter smiled taking her hand.

"And you may call me Sky," Sky stated.

"Well, now that we all know each other let's get going," Kermit said. So the troi walked to the Kermit Mobile.

-2 years later-

Sky walked into the 101st and went straight to Peter's desk. Peter was on the phone, so she sat down on his desk.

"Yes, ma'am. Just calm down," Peter replied on the phone, "is your door locked?" She grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. Then she wrote: Peter, I was just wondering if you want to have lunch with me? Sky.

Then she held it in front of Peter's face. Peter took it and the pencil then wrote: Yes! Taking the pencil back she wrote back: I'll meet you by your car. After Peter read the note he gave her a thumps up. Sky then walked out.

"Oh, you hear the sirens, okay that's good," Peter replied, "You're welcome, bye." Peter hung up the phone, stood up, grabbed his coat, and headed out.

He ran down the steps and leaning against his car was Sky. Oh, she's so beautiful, Peter thought staring at her. He shook his head and ran down the stoned steps. "Sky!" Peter yelled running across the street.

"Peter, come on!" Sky yelled back motioning him to hurry. He stopped running when he was in front of Sky. "You're getting soft, Peter. I remember you running much faster. Maybe you should exercise some more."

"Ha ha. Get in the car," Peter opened the door for her and she jumped in. He closed the door and went around to his side. He opened the door and settled into the driver's seat.

"So where do you want to go?" Peter asked.

"Hmm. How about Charlie's Diner?" Sky suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Peter agreed.

"Excellent."

-3 minutes later-

Peter and Sky arrived at the diner and was eating and they were right in the middle of a conversation. Just then a few guys with shot gun and was wearing black bandanas over their mouths and nose, a blue baseball cap, a red shirt, and jeans.

"Every one down!" yelled the tallest one with the blue eyes. Everyone fell to the ground except for two people. He walked up to Peter and Sky, "Did you two hear me?" Peter and Sky kept eating. "Hey!" he yelled.

When they did not acknowledge his presence he touched them both on the shoulder. They both took their guns out and aimed it at the other guys. "I wouldn't," Peter said.

"I'm much faster," Sky indicated. He stared pulling on the trigger. Sky pulled the trigger first and shot him in the shoulder, the same arm that was holding the gun. He dropped the gun and held his arm. "I told you I was faster," Sky said.

She picked up the fallen gun and handed it to Peter. She reached behind her back and grabbed her cuffs. She cuffed him and read him his rights. Then she hold him up roughly.

"Hey, I've been shot in the arm and it hurts like hell!" screamed the guy.

"Poor baby…get over it," came the reply from Sky.

"Funny, very funny," cried the guy.

"I know, now come on…you just ruined everyone's lunch. Apologize!"

"No!"

"Apologize or I'll get my partner here to shoot your brains out!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! Do you hear me? I'm sorry!"

"Good, now come on." They walked out to the car and pushed him in. "You know I should punish you for interrupting my lunch date with the cutest sweetest guy I've ever met, but I won't!" Sky slammed the door shut. She turned around and bumped into Peter's broad chest. "Oh, sorry, Peter."

"Do you really think I'm cute and sweet?" Peter asked.

"What? You heard?"

"Yes. I repeat again, do you really think I'm cute and sweet?"

"Yes," Sky blushed.

"Good." Peter bent down and kissed Sky on the lips. After a while they reluctantly parted. "I think the same thing about you."

Sky smiled and blushed and said, "Maybe, we should talk after we book brave guy here."

"Yeah, okay."

After booking them Sky and Peter spent the rest of the day and well into the night getting to know each other a bit better.

The End


End file.
